Tis the Season
by PrinceRei
Summary: Follow up to the Heman and Shera Christmas special, the chirstmas spirit takes ahold of Skeletor once again, and he spends Christmas with the Eternians, and Horde Prime dosn't like that one bit.


Well this is possibly the silliest fic I ever wrote, I got the idea from the actual He-man and She-ra Christmas special, in which Skeletor finds the christmas spirit and despite himself saves the day. She-ra observed that Christmas was only once a year and that he shouldn't worry about it... but I got the idea what if it was a yearly occurance and the Masters had him over every Christmas trying to reform him... and thus this silly fic was born.

He-man and She-ra

and

Skeletor

in

'Tis the Season

Evil-lynn passed down the corridors of Snake Mountain, something was out of place she could feel it but she wasn't quite sure what it was. She heard Skeletor's slightly nasal voice coming from his potion room, maybe it was tension she felt, maybe Skeletor was about to announce that he had a new plan to breach the walls of Castle Greyskull. She got closer to hear her master's voice, but what she heard was not what she expected, "oh the fire outside is frightful but the weather is so delightful, since there's no place to go let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"

Evil-lynn moaned, oh no not that again, for the past four years Skeletor had gotten weird around this time of year, and every year his minions hoped he had worked it out of his system, but he had got steadily worse... he was actually going to go spend the holidays with the Eternian scum, their arch-enemies, and worse he was giving them presents. Fortunatly Skeletor's idea of a good present had given the Masters a few headaches and at least provided the still sane residents of Snake Mountain with a good laugh... but the idea that their dread lord would embrace such nansy-pamby ideals as this Christmas thing... Lynn shuddered and went about her way.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of Eternia, Prince Adam and Princess Adora were getting ready for the celebration both the twins' birthday and the Christmas traditions of their Earth-born mother that had taken hold in Eternia a few years back after Orko brought some special guests to the palace. It was without exception the favorite time of year of everyone close to the royal family. Adam turned to his sister, "So how's the fight going in Etheria, sis?"

"Very good, we've just managed to liberate another kingdom from the Horde, I think Hordac is beging to loose his grip on Etheria. But let's not talk about that now brother, we're here to enjoy ourselves," Adora said hanging some tinsel on the giant christmas tree.

Queen Marlana made her presense known to her children, "I think that's very sensible advice, leave the worrying to He-man and She-ra, just enjoy yourselves." The twins exchanged knowing glances.

"Exactly Adam, besides when have you ever done anything to help fight Skeletor? Your Sister stays away in Etheria all year long to try and keep it safe but I've never seen you do anything but run away from danger," Teela shouted over from where she was hanging a banner, her blue eyes sparkling, she didn't mean it not really... it would be nice if Adam was more like He-man, but she'd seen him do some pretty brave things on his own.

"I'm plenty proud of my brother Teela, if you can't see his qualities that's your own fault!" Adora's beautiful blonde hair bounced as she turned to the other woman, then she wispered in Adam's ear, "Adam she is right in some ways you can be kind of mousy, I know you like her why don't you try to get her under the mistletoe this year?"

Adam blushed slightly and retorted, "I dunno... I don't think she likes me that way... she'd rather have someone like He-man."

Adora raised her voice in disgusted anger, "Don't be silly you are..." suddenly remembering that it wasn't a private conversation she finnished off. "not paying attention to decorating the tree, brother, pay attention to what you're doing." Dropping back down to a wispear she finnished her original thought, "You are He-man maybe you should tell her that you trust her enough don't you?"

Adam considered that, the thought of telling Teela about his dual life had been very tempting over the years, and it was not like she wasn't trustworthy, she was after all the adopted daughter of Mat-at-arms one of the few people who did infact know that he was He-man, and she was the factual child of the Sorcerress, guide and mentor to both him and Adora. But he felt like if he told her it would just be to show off, and that wasn't in Adam's character.

A soldier burst through the door, and yelled, "where is Man-at-arms?".

The head soldier walked out of the kitchen clad in his full armour, "what is it soldier?"

"Sir, _he's _here."

"Oh my, Adora, Teela, Adam, Orko, I think you should all come with me, let's greet our _friend."_

The party made hasten to follow, Adam chirped in, "right behind you Duncan." As they walked out of the room cringer Adam's green and yellow tiger found a place to hide and cringe.

The Two soldiers manning the gates shaked a little bit as they barred the path of the mostrous figure before them, a tall menacing figure of a man cloaked in blue and purple, with a horrible yellow skull for a face, clawed fingers clutching a staff with a ram's skull adorning the top in one hand and a bundle of wrapped parsels in another.

Skeletor addressed the the party, "Wello hello there, Merry Christmas to you! Happy Birthday Prince, Princess!"

Adam and Adora replied simultaneously and with geneuine enthusiasm, "Merry Christmas Skeletor", and the others replied a little more wary, "Merry Christmas."

Ducan leaned over to the soldier, "you've checked his parcels with both magic and scanners correct? there's nothing harmful in them is there?"

The soldier shook his head slightly, "As far as we can tell they're clean, sir."

"Good," Duncan nodded, "Right this way, Skeletor."

* * *

A galaxy in a way in a giant star cruiser the massive evil entity known as Horde Prime, was deep in thought. He could feel his power wanning as it always did this time of year. On Earth especially was the source of trouble, every coin drop into a Salvation Army collection pin, every shoe box mailed for Smaritan's Purse sapped a little bit of his strength, and curse that Skeletor he allowed the foul tradition to spread to Eternia and Etheria when the fool presumed to turn his staff against Horde Prime's on battle wagon thus preventing him from capturing the Earth Children, and curse Skeletor again, and this time of year he ceased in his useful service and actually added to holiday revelry and thus Horde Prime was weakened further. "Get me Evil-Lynn and Hordac!" The voice sounded throught the curiser and it was mere moments before the two named appeared before him. 

Hordac, a giant of blue and black with a skull white face, master (soon to be ex-master if things kept going the way they were) of Etheria and the Fright Zone, and Evil-Lynn a slithe and seductive witch with black hair and purple body armour, cringed slightly at the sight of Horde Prime. Hordac, droped to one Knee, Lynn refused to bow.

"Hordac and Evil-Lynn I have summoned you a great task..."

Horde Prime was slightly suprised the Lynn had the audacity to talk back to him, and the sheer force of will to give voice when being addressed by the supreme evil, "Just a mintue high and mighty Horde Prime, we of Snake Mountain are not part of the Horde we follow Skeletor and Skeletor alone.. we are not your minions."

"Oh Evalynn, Skeletor serves me wether he delludes himself otherwise or not, and so do you. And do not pretend any loyalty to him, you would love to seek his place for yourself at this time of year more then most. A kernal of decency and goodness has been placed in Skeletor, that seed will continue to grow I forsee his usefullness to me will end in short time, I'm prepaired to offer you his place and give you the power to do what he never could, claim Castle Greyskull for your own!"

Lynn smiled, "And what do I have to do?"

"Reign fire upon the Eternian Christmas celebrations, destroy that fool Skeletor, and if you can extinquish the lives of He-man and She-ra, Hordac you will help her and you too will be rewarded greatly."

They both bowed this time, "It shall be done Horde Prime."

* * *

It was time to exchange presents, Adam gave his sister a rare gem he had found, while on a mission in the far reaches of Eternia, Adora had given her brother and Etherian novel. The presents were all fine and grand but the moment they had all dreaded had come, it ws time to open the gifts marked "from Skeletor", they looked into those blank skull eyes, it's really hard to read the expression of a guy with no eyes but the looked helpful. All the packages were identical, and indeed every year Skeletor had given them all the same "gift". Three years ago, they were deadly snakes, (Skeletor thought they would make good pets, never mind they hadn't been put behind any kind of glass and were very mad about being wrapped up and having to make the trip, it's a good thing Man-at-arms was the first to open one), two years ago he had given them beatiful but life draining flowers, (he thought they'd liven up the palace, they're perfectly safe if you know the trick apparantly). The Masters had to wonder what they got this year, Adora was the first to brave her package, "Why it's a... a... fruitcake why thank you Skeletor." 

The King turned to Adam, "his gifts are still evil son!"

Adam replied chuckling, "He's trying and they're getting better."

The Masters all thanked Skeletor and put their cakes aside with the intention to throw them out when Skeletor left all except for Cringer who refused to touch his and cringed away from the black wrapping paper.

Just then a large explosion rocked the palace and Evil-Lynn, Hordac and a swarm of Horde troopers dropped from the newly created whole in the roof.

Adora groaned, "They had to come for us today of all days."

Hordac chuckled and snorted, "No former Force-Capatain Adora, we came for him," he pointed a black finger at Skeletor, "Skeletor, Horde Prime lost your pactience with you! Surrender now and you might live, resist us and you will die with these other imbociles."

"Never, you nincompoop, you're not going to ruin my Christmas, and Lynn I'll deal with your treachery, Prince Princess get behind me I'll protect you."

"You're the traitor Skeletor," Lynn sneared.

"Umm, Skeletor," I think it's best if I took the prince and princess to safety, and see if I can find He-man and She-ra." the twins began to run for the door, Cringer right behind them "Teela help Skeletor! I can't believe I just said that," Duncan added running after them.

Skeletor fired a bolt of energy out of his staff at Lynn which she evaded, and in doing so put her head in the perfect place for Teela's dropkick. Skeletor grinned, "good teamwork Teela!"

"You ment to do that? I thought it was a fluke."

Once Adam, and Adora were safely away they raised their swords and yelled "For the Power of Greyskull" and "For the Honor of Greyskull" repectivly and transformed into the champions of justice He-man and She-ra. Adam then turned his sword on Cringer who transformed from a quivering mass of fur into the mighty Battlecat. The twins hopped on battlecat's back and rushed back to the scene of the battle.

She-ra touched her fingers to her temples and thought, _Swiftwind can you hear me I need your help! _the resounding thought came back, _I can hear you friend, I'm on my way. _

It took mere moments to transform and return to the battle, but they found it was not going well, the Eternian Gaurd was not doing very well even with the help of Skeletor, but the combined might of the most powerful man and woman in the universe had turned worse situations into victory before. The two warriors leaped off Battlecat's back, He-man landed onto his feat mere feet away from Hordac, and She-ra high into the air where she was caught by Swift-wind her winged Horse.

"Glad you could make it Swifty," She-ra beamed.

"Did you ever doubt me old friend," The horse replied

She-ra chuckled never, adjusting her skirt a bit for a more comfortable ride.

"Hordac don't you ever learn your lesson?"

"I do He-man I do," he said shifting his arm into a cannon, aimed quickly at he-man and fired, he-man swung his enchanted blade infront of him to asbosrb the blast but it was more powerful then he ever expected and he was flung back into the wall and knocked out. "You see I rebuilt my plunder machine, I only had enough stored energy from the slaves for one shot but one was all it took! You didn't think I'd come unprepaired."

She-ra gasped, but as Skeletor stepped between her brother and Hordac, she chose to foccus instead on Evil-Lynn. "Sword to Lasso!" she yelled and her sword became a coil of rope, which she flung at at Evil-Lynn to entwine her, too her astonishment Evil-Lynn caught it and flung her off Swift-Wind and onto the ground, where she landed flat on her ass. "You shouldn't be able to do that?"

"Horde-Prime has gifted me with great powers powers beyond Skeletors, Powers beyond even yours She-ra."

"Power is all well and good Evil-Lynn but your not used to handling it!" Skeletor said and as he raised his staff Evil-Lynn was encased in a bubble and flung high into the air. "Now go to Snake Mountain and wait for me I'll deal with you in time!"

Skeletor turned to the blonde beauty, "I can handle my own servants but Hordac and I are evenly matched, my spells bounce off his sheild it's up to you, I'll deal with the Horde-bots. She-ra nodded, and yelled "Sword to flame!" and her sword ignited in a yellow blaze, by this time He-man had come to and the twins launched themselves at Hordac, crashing through his sheild and sending him flying away. In the air Hordac shifted himself into a rocket and opened a portal back to Etheria, "Curse you He-man, and She-ra and you too Skeletor I'll be back!" and he darted through the portal.

"Don't hurry!" He-man called out to his retreating foe.

"Skeletor," She-ra said, "I don't know how to say this, but thank-you. Thank-you for helping to defend the palace."

Skeletor shrugged, "they were after me too, and they were ruining my vacation. I am glad you showed up, I baked fruitcakes for you two as well!"

He-man and She-ra exchanged glances, took the cakes and bid their farewell.

A minute later Duncan returned with Adam and Adora, "What'd we miss?" Adam said with that silly smile on his face.

"What did you miss?" Teela yelled outraged, "Honestly Adam when the day has come when I can depend on Skeltor more then you..." Teela bore down on adam pushing him farther and farther back right up to the wall. "Well that's a pretty sad day, where were you when He-man and She-ra were fighting the Horde?"

Adora cleared her throat, "Brother, Teela look up, look what your standing under."

Adam and Teela looked up and found themselves under the Mistletoe. Teela blushed, "Ah well since it's your Birthday, and Christmas I guess I can forgive you." She said giving Adam a breif peck on the lips.

Adora gave her brother a thumb's up and walked over beside Skeletor, "So what now?"

"I'll go back to Snake Mountain and give Lynn a talking too, thank you for having me over again."

"It's no problem, but don't be too hard on her, it is Christmas after all."

Skeletor groaned gathered up his holiday loot, and headed off for Snake Mountain.

Returning to a flustered Adam, Adora giggled, "I told you you should have done that, say why don't you bring Teela to Etheria for New Years? You havn't seen Fireworks until you've seen Bright Moon's New Years celebration.

Adam stared off dreamily into space and nodded.

* * *

Evil-Lynn was brought before Skeletor's throne in chains, "why Lynn," Skeletor smiled, "I would have thought with your new found power those magic supressing chains would be no match for you."

Evil-Lynn's head sank, "It seems the moment I landed back in Snake Mountain, I lost Horde Prime's blessing!"

"I thought as much, don't worry Lynn I'm not gong to punish you, I forgive you. Come I want you to have some of this Fruit Cake, Merry Christmas."

Lynn shuddered at the words and shuddered at the thought have having to eat the cake but she didn't want to test the limits of Skeletor's pactience, so she ate the entire cake.

6 day's later Evil-Lynn was still feeling sick, from the cake... Skeletor hadn't poisened it had he? No... she knew he hadn't it had just been that awful. But at Midnight Skeletor came calling on her, "Lynn we have work to do! Get up, it's a New Year we have lots to get done!"

Lynn looked at her master for a moment then nodded and followed, struggling to keep from emptying her stomach of what little contents it had.

* * *

On the Kingdom of Bright Moon, Adam and Teela cuddled and watched the fireworks, "Adora was right these are great, even better then the ones Oroko provided during the celebration when Bright Moon was first freed." Teela nodded in agreement she hadn't seen those, but they could not possibly be better then the display she was seeing now and the company made it better. 

Adora ran up, "Sorry Teela I need to steal my brother from you, okay?" Teela nodded, and Adora pulled Adam away by the arm.

"What's up Sis?"

"I just got a message from the Sorcerress we're needed back in Eternia, Skeletor has launched a massive attack on Greyskull she needs both of us... now!"

Adam moaned.

"Well you didn't think that Skeletor was going to stay good forever did you?"

"I kinda hoped..."

"Maybe next year brother, maybe next year."

"By the Power of Greyskull!" "For the Honor of Greyskull!"

END

To be conntinued next Christmas?


End file.
